Truth or Dare a SasuSaku fanfic
by AmutoStAr7
Summary: Truth or dare, slightly mature content but rated T anyway, do all of my summaries suck? Yes. SasuSaku


Truth or Dare?

Team 7 (and Sai) were at the Konoha training grounds. Naruto was arguing with Kyuubi. "I was about to die in that last mission! If it weren't for Teme I would off! You need to lend me more chakra Kurama!" he said.

"Well so-rry but I was locked in a freaking cage in your smelly stomach!"

And so they argued. Sai was drawing Kakashi, who was sitting beneath a shady tree reading his icha-icha- paradise book. Sakura was pummelling a rock in chibi form and Sasuke was within shuriken practise.

Sakura smirked victoriously at her work. She sculpted a statue of herself in a bikini and painted it without a single flaw. Sai had been teaching her art ever since Tsunade said she should revise her only ever failed subject.

Naruto ended up losing the argument and was forced to let Kurama out for an hour. He didn't do much. He just sat with Kakashi. He won't destroy the village anymore since he trusted and was on good terms with Naruto.

Sakura was about to attack another rock when her phone went off. She answered it and instantly Ino's loud voice boomed through the speakers. "OMG OMG! Forehead! You simply MUST hear the news!"

Her voice was so loud, Sakura was sure the rest of her team could hear. Therefore she made a hand sign and disappeared into the forest. Sasuke was curious so he followed. He hid behind a bush and masked his chakra.

"Ino if this is another one of these '_Shikamaru dumped Temari _so_ he's mine now'_ stories I swear I'll-"

"No, No, okay yes but that's not the biggest news!"

"Then what is?!"

"Team 10 and err… whatever Hina's team is… Is having a sleepova!"

"Oh!"

"And since I'm awesome I'm inviting Team 7!" Sasuke listened intently.

"Okay. What time?"

"7:00, its 4:00 now so you have time to convince your Lover boy." '_Who?' _Sasuke thought.

"Who?"

"Your former crush..?"

"I do still not comprehend..."

"**SASUKE YOU TWIT!" '**_He he of course, wait did she say __former__?' _He thought.

"Whatever."

"Seeya."

"Ja ne"

Sakura sighed. "So Sasuke?" she began "up for it?" he was shocked. '_How did she know I was here?'_ He thought to himself. '_Whatever'._

"Fine"

She was surprised that he said yes so quickly but went along with it. "Okay I'm going to tell Naruto and Sai." She said.

"hn."

She made a hand sign and disappeared into the training grounds of Naruto and Sai. Sasuke made a hand sign and poofed into his clean house to pack his things. Why did he agree so quickly really? Hn. Who knows?

He remembered Sakura telling Ino something about Shikamaru and Temari. Ino's such a blockhead. Who couldn't see through Shikamaru's little act? He was using Temari to get Ino's attention. In this circumstance Shikamaru was pretty dumb; Ino looked at him every time she could.

Sasuke was so going to mess with the both of them tonight. He packed all the necessary items and looked at the time 5:58.

It still bothered him what Ino said on the phone; _"Your former crush..?" _ Well later in the conversation he heard that it was him, what bothered him wasn't the word 'crush' but rather the word 'former' oh well, watch ya gonna do?

**TIME SKIP**

It was finally 6:58 and everyone but one pink haired Kunoichi was at Ino's at the time. Sasuke laid lazily on the couch, Naruto messed with the TV, Ino was messing with Shikamaru's hair, Shikamaru was blushing slightly, Temari was giggling at Kankuro's joke, Kankuro was… well… telling Temari a joke, Hinata was using the bathroom, Kiba was feeding Akamaru, Shino was well being Shino, Choji & Sai couldn't make it and Tenten, Neji and Lee were doing whatever.

After 2 minutes Sakura busted through the door, sleeping bag in hand. She had just made it. Sakura knew freakin' better than to be late at an Ino occasion. "Damn you Uzumaki!"

"Huh?" Lazily said a bored Naruto who, for once in his life, acted like an Uchiha.

"YOU PUT FREAKIN' RACOON ESCENTS IN MY GOD DANM SLEEPING BAG!"

"I did?"

"Yes, you did!"

"Oh, no I put Lucy and Cana in your bag, and they must of shit in it or something..."

"WHAT?! YOU PUT YOUR GOD DAMN CATS IN MY SLEEPING BAG?"

Just then two little kittens ran out of Sakura's pretty pink sleeping bag, one white and one black. One of them was a female and one male, one named Lucy and one Cana.

"Ore Ore," began Ino "let's forget Sakura and her bag for now and get to some games!"

Every one cheered except Sasuke and Sakura. "This is not over!" she sneered.

"OKAY! I vote truth or dare!" yelled Ino

"I 2nd that!" yelled Tenten

"Whatever." Neji

"Dattebayo!" (GUESS WHO?)

"Hn." Sasuke

"As long as everyone else is..." Shikamaru

"Kankuro, Gaara and I are playing also!" Temari

Whatever the point is everyone agreed. So they all got in a circle in this order: Sasuke Sakura Ino Shikamaru Naruto Hinata Gaara Kankuro Temari Tenten Neji Lee Shino Kiba.

"Okay!" yelled Ino, "Everyone! The rules are; 1. The Dares and Truths can be personal and stuff. 2. **NO ONE **can back out unless they want to run around the house **ten** times _**naked**_."

"WHAT?!" yelled Sakura and a little softer Tenten, Sasuke and Neji smirked. "Yup" said Ino "And we are spinning a bottle!" so she put a bottle in the dead centre. "I shall spin and the one it lands on must dare the second one it lands on!"

So she spun it. It went round so damn fast, but eventually stopped on Naruto. "Dattebayo!" So, Naruto spun it and it landed dead straight on Kiba.

"Truth or dare?"

"Psh, dare!"

'I dare you to lick Akamaru!"

Everyone snickered; Kiba shrugged like it was nothing, caught a struggling Akamaru and licked him. Everyone was silent. "What?"

He spun the bottle, and it landed on, Shino. "Dare" "Eat a bug." "Truth" "Eat a bug." After a lot of peer pressure he eventually did it. **(Excuse the lack of adjectives...) **Shino spun, Hinata!

"d-dare"

"you sure?"

"y-yes, I'm sure"

Shino put his mouth to her ear and whispered "kiss Naruto, on the lips."

She looked like she was gonna die, but did it, she leaned in to a surprised Naruto and kissed him! "Hina-ta?" "I LOVE YOU NARUTO-KUN!" "Dattebayo? Me too! I mean.. uh… I love you too!"

_**So ya, that was the first chapter, 5 reviews = update! Bye!**_


End file.
